


Until we reach the All Blue

by Ywoa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ywoa/pseuds/Ywoa
Summary: Sanji gets a letter from his sister informing him of potential trouble back in Germa Kingdom- and no way will Zoro let him go back alone. The boys leave Wano for a few days to see what’s going on and test the Vinsmoke brother’s sincerity, as well as explore their budding relationship. Are the Vinsmokes capable of changing their attitudes enough to mend their troubled past with Sanji? Will Zoro win Sanji’s heart? Come find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers!! This story will end up being many chapters (30?) or more.. I’ll be posting a new chapter at least twice a month. Hope you enjoy and thank you for the encouraging comments! 🥰🥰

   It was another chilly evening in Wano on the Thousand Sunny. The strawhats had just finished their dinner and were enjoying the rest of their night out on deck.

  
   Usopp and Chopper fished with the captain off the bow, hoping to catch something big for tomorrow’s lunch. Nami and Robin watched the boys from their tea table while enjoying their special desserts.  
   Sanji stood atop the upper deck warming up some hot tea for the ladies, keeping his attention on them.“Nami-swannn!~ Robin-schwann!~ Would you lovely ladies care for some tea with your dessert?! I’ve made cookies for you girls too!”

   Nami looked up and gave a sweet smile.  
“No thank you, we’re about to head off to bed.”  
   Hearts appeared in the cooks eyes as he spun down the staircase towards the girls.  
“Of course my love!!~ Anything for you!”  
   He began pouring them some tea. Nami lowered her brow and rolled her eyes.  
“It’s really fine Sanji-kun... thank you though..”  
   Sanji continued to pour the tea.  
“B-but i made you girls special love cookies and you have to eat them while they’re fresh or they won’t be as amazing! I only want the best for my Nami-swann~..”  
   Nami and Robin looked at eachother.  
“You do this every night! ...fine ONE cookie then we’re going to take our baths...”  
   Sanji was elated. He floated off towards the kitchen.  
“ Thank you my sweet!! I’ll be right back with your cookies!~”

  
   He sang to himself as he entered.  
“Nami-swan, Nami-swan ~ Robin-schwan, Robin-schwan ~ how i love you sooooo ~!!!!! —  
   His tune was interrupted by loud snoring. Sitting across the kitchen at the table was the resident moss-headed swordsman, asleep and drooling all over the table. Sanji’s mood instantly soured at the sight. Why couldn’t the idiot go sleep somewhere else- anywhere but in his kitchen.

  
   “Tch... Oi, shithead! Wake up!!” Sanji growled from the doorway.  
   The snoozing swordsman didn’t move a muscle.  
Sanji muttered angrily to himself while walking over to the counter.  
(Damn idiot.. always sleeping or drinking.. ruining my romantic mood.. looks like a drunken chimp)  
He grabbed an empty bottle of cooking oil off the counter and reared it for attack.

  
   “Last chance moss head! ... I said wake UP!”  
   He tossed the bottle violently at the swordsman, smacking him on the head. Zoro startled awake, abruptly lifting his head to find his attacker.  
“ HEY! WHAT THE HELL COOK!! I’LL KILL YOU SHITTY BASTARD!!!”  
He sprang into a fighting stance and unsheathed his swords, prepared to slice Sanji in thirds.  
“YOU GOT A DEATH WISH?!”  
Sanji stood his ground and calmly lit up a cigarette.  
“You were drooling all over the table, caveman. I asked you twice...”

  
   Zoro lunged at the cook with his swords, but was blocked by his quick acting leg.  
“FIGHT ME!” Zoro growled, slamming his rival’s leg to the kitchen floor.  
Sanji took a long drag off his cigarette and blew the smoke into Zoro’s face.  
“Try me, shitty swordsman.”  
Sanji flipped Zoro off of him and they began fiercely fighting- kicking and slicing at eachother, battling for the upper hand.

   Zoro soon out sped the cook and pinned him to the wall with his sword to his neck. He was sure to flash a delighted grin at Sanji’s defeat.  
“I could kill you right here if i felt like it, weakling.”  
Sanji frowned, turning red with anger.  
“As if... get off.”  
“Admit defeat.”  
“Whatever idiot, you’re scuffing my shoe.”  
“Say it or off with your big, stupid head.”  
“Ha.. cocky much? Ok I’ll say it... you lost.”

  
   Caught off guard, Zoro felt a swift kick to his jaw and flew back into some crates. The corner of one of the crates sliced deep into his cheek, leaving a trail of blood dripping down his face. He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand and stood up, this time leaving his swords on the ground.

  
   “You... I’LL KILL YOU!”  
He threw himself at Sanji at full force, knocking him to the ground with his palm wrapped firmly around his neck. Rage boiled in his eyes as he squeezed with just enough pressure not to snap his neck. Sanji squirmed to get free, but zoro overpowered him. He struggled to speak.  
“G-et-off..”

  
   The swordsman loosened his grip just enough to allow Sanji to take a breath.  
“Not until you admit defeat.“  
Zoro’s grip tightened again, almost crushing Sanji’s windpipe.  
“Y..ou... wi...-“ Sanji couldn’t continue.  
Zoro loosened his grip again and looked into Sanji’s half lifeless eyes with a feral grin. Sanji desperately breathed in, trying to reclaim control.

  
   “...y..you’re an asshole.. damnit Zoro you almost killed me!!” He layed still on the floor trying to catch his breath.  
“Hmph. You started it.. not my fault you’re so weak.. I let you live, this time..” Zoro smirked proudly.  
“It’s not funny! You almost broke my fucking neck you piece of shit!!— Owwwowow!”

  
   Sanji tried lifting his head to yell but a shocking pain radiated from his neck. It fell back to the floor with a thump.  
Zoro stood up and started searching for his nightly bottles of sake.  
“Get up.”  
Sanji gritted his teeth.  
“I CAN’T IDIOT! MAYBE IF YOU WEREN’T SUCH A VIOLENT BRUTE I COULD!!”  
“You threw a bottle at me.. then kicked me when i already won.. you deserved it.”

  
   Zoro found a few bottles of sake and tucked them into his harimaki. He turned to leave.  
“OI!!!! DON’T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!”  
Sanji tried again to move but couldn’t.  
“Why should I help you?”  
“BECAUSE YOU DID IT TO ME, OBVIOUSLY!”  
The cook groaned and tried to roll over, clearly unable and in a lot of pain.  
Zoro stood by the door watching the pathetic display, he sighed heavily.

  
   “Baka... will you stop whining if I help you get to your bed?”  
Sanji pouted and curled his legs up to his chest.  
“I’m not whining.. just help me stand up and I’ll deal with it somehow.”  
The swordsman walked back over and stared down at the cook and scoffed smugly. He extended his hand for Sanji to grab onto.  
“You really are an idiot.. if you can’t even lift your head how are you going to walk?”  
Sanji frowned and reached out, trying to use Zoro’s hand as leverage to force himself up. As soon as his head left the ground a jolt of pain sent it right back down.

  
   “DAMNIT!!..... c-can you just lift my back up so I’m sitting and I’ll get up that way?”  
Zoro chucked, knowing full well that wasn’t going to work.  
“I can always just carry you bridal style past the whole crew and place you the men’s quarters.. You can even wear a dress if you like....”  
Sanji growled in annoyance.  
“WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!! IT’S LOOKING LIKE YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY HAVE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT SO DON’T MAKE IT WEIRD!!”  
Zoro raised an eyebrow.  
“Like hell I’d let the crew see me carrying your shitty self like that... I’m only joking, no way.”  
“I’m not lying here all night!... and if Chopper finds out we were fighting so bad again he’s going to lecture our ears off... just get me to my cot and get me some pain meds..”  
“Now you want medicine too? What am i your babysitter..”  
“ Will you stop being an asshole!... I’m.... sorry I started shit with you okay.. just help me out.”  
Sanji frowned at his own words.  
“Heh..” Zoro smirked devilishly.  
“Was that an apology? I don’t hear those from you often.. if ever... I guess I can get you to a bed.”  
“Don’t get used to it...”  
The cook gave a piercing dirty look.

  
   Zoro leaned down and picked Sanji up, supporting his neck the best he could.  
“But I’m not taking you to your cot.. you’re coming up to the lookout with me.”  
Sanji opened his eyes wide in confusion.  
“Um, why exactly?!”  
Zoro chuckled as he opened the kitchen door and scouted the area for any witnesses.  
“Because you can’t stop me.. besides I could use your eyebrows as a dartboard while I drink tonight.”  
Sanji kicked him roughly in his side.  
“ABSOLUTELY NOT! Why the hell do you want me up there anyway! You don’t make any damn sense..”  
“Will you stop moving.. If i leave you in the men’s quarters what happens if you have to pee or need more medicine? You’re a useless lump right now.”  
“Since when do YOU care! Baka, just leave me there..”  
“Nope. Hold onto my neck tight because you’re going up that ladder.”

  
   The coast is clear, so Zoro started towards the lookout.  
Sanji panicked.  
“W-WHAT? How the fuck do you expect to get me up that ladder?! I-i’m going to kill you Zoro I swear to-“  
“Will you just shut up!..... put your legs around my waist and hold on or your falling off me..”

  
   Zoro moved the blonde into a sitting position on his front and put his head into the crook of his neck, being careful not to make any sudden movements.  
Sanji felt his face heat up at the brute’s unusually gentle touch. He held on tight, knowing there was no use arguing with him.

  
   “This is worse than carrying me bridal style... you better pray nobody sees us or when I’m better I’m going to kick your ass..”  
“I could always let go...”  
“Just.. hurry up.”  
“I’m going as fast as I can without moving your damn neck too much, just be quiet.”  
Zoro reached the top of the ladder and entered the lookout. Sanji breathed a sigh of relief from being on solid ground.  
“Remind me why the fuck I’m up here.”  
Zoro laid him on the lookout’s mattress and grabbed two bottles out of his harimaki.  
“Drinking buddy. You could use some booze in your condition..”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments and views!  
> Hope you enjoy ch.2, more to come very soon! :)

>    Sanji rubbed the back of his pained neck, still confused at Zoro’s sudden decision to kidnap him as his drinking partner for the night. He grabbed the bottle from the swordsman’s hand and adjusted himself on the bed, trying to find a position that didn’t put too much pressure on his neck. He decided to scrunch up the only pillow and use it for support. 
> 
>    “I won’t say no to a drink..” 
> 
>    The cook chugged down half the bottle- struggling not to spill any booze while laid on his back. His body relaxed, releasing some tension.
> 
>    Zoro watched him toss and turn, fixated on the bruises that were covering his entire neck.
> 
>    “Chopper isn’t going to shut up about this... you look like shit..”
> 
>    “Oh, THANKS MARIMO! That’s what you care about right now... how about care that you almost broke my damn neck!!” Sanji snapped.
> 
>    Zoro frowned and turned his back to the blonde.
> 
>    “I already told you.. it’s _your_ fault for attacking _me_!! I wasn’t bothering you!”
> 
>    “You were loitering in _my_ kitchen, drooling all over the table!! It’s because of you Nami-swan will think I forgot to get her cookies...“
> 
>    Zoro sighed loudly, tired of the cook always obsessing over the girls.
> 
>    “She doesn’t care! I bet she didn’t even notice that you went missing!! Stop being delusional!”
> 
>    “HEY WATCH YOUR MOU—owowwow....”
> 
>    Sanji regretted trying to jolt forward when a wave of pain rode down his spine.
> 
>    “Ngh.. Stop moving your head, stupid... will you just relax?!”
> 
>    “S-Shut up! Damn marimo... such a stupid night... I hate you..”
> 
>    Zoro smirked and sat down on the couch adjacent to the bed, kicking up his feet near Sanji’s. He took a sip of his sake.
> 
>    “So, come here often? He teased with a sarcastic grin.
> 
>    Sanji shot him a dirty look.
> 
>    “What am I, a cheap date you picked up at a bar?”
> 
>    “I wouldn’t start with something so typical- besides bars are for drinking, not wasting time finding a date...”
> 
>    The swordsman tipped his head back and began to chug the contents of his bottle, immediately reaching into his harimaki and popping open a new one.
> 
>    “Well, seeing as I’m already up here now, I’m already surpassing how often I’d like to be up here.”
> 
>    Zoro started toying with Sanji’s foot.
> 
>    “Whatever... it gets lonely up here without an idiot to pick on..”
> 
>    Sanji snarled and kicked the swordsmans foot off the bed.
> 
>     “You’re the idiot, idiot! If you’re just going to be an asshole all night then take me back to my cot.”
> 
>    “Why are you so touchy lately? You assaulted me for sleeping- and when I give you the privilege of being my drinking buddy, you keep being a dick?... Not cool, swirly..”
> 
>    “HEY! Don’t call me that!!”
> 
>    Sanji strained while trying to turn away- but the pain was too sharp. He gave in and chugged the remainder of his sake. Zoro rested his foot back up on the bed.
> 
>    “That’s it.. keep drinking. Want another one yet?”
> 
>    The cook gave a sour expression.
> 
>    “Why do you want me so drunk anyway? Can’t you just do your watch and leave me alone?”
> 
>    “You’re too uptight. You’ve been especially shitty all week.. I’m tired of it. Drink.”
> 
>    “Oh, so THIS is your solution? Break my neck and get me drunk- well it’s not working..”
> 
>    Zoro grinned and tossed another bottle at the grumpy blonde.
> 
>    “Once you get a few in you, you’ll calm the hell down.. Then maybe you can tell me why you’re being such a jerk.”
> 
>    Sanji frowned and stubbornly crossed his arms across his waist.
> 
>    “Who said I’d tell you anything about my peraonal life, baka.. Since when did you care anyway.”
> 
>    “Because I’m tired of watching you either sulk around or being attacked in my sleep.. just drink up.”
> 
>    Sanji rolled his eyes and reluctantly accepted the drink. He hastily downed the entire bottle, only wasting a small amount from the corners of his mouth. Zoro watched him with a smug grin.
> 
>    “I’ll drink, but I’m not telling you anything.”
> 
>    He tossed the bottle aside and let out a loud burp.
> 
>    Zoro kicked at his foot again.
> 
>    “I guess that’s better than nothing. So can you at least tell me if you plan on cutting it out any time soon?”
> 
>    Sanji’s cheeks were turning pink from the booze. He motioned for Zoro to toss him a third bottle.
> 
>    “I’ll figure it out.. stop asking about my problems. So anyway, why is it so cold up here? It feels like a damn freezer..”
> 
>    He turned onto his side and hugged his knees up to his chest. Zoro laughed.
> 
>    “Ha, look at that.. you can move. See, I healed you.”
> 
>    The swordsman chugged his second bottle down and stood up. He began rummaging through some crates full of his clothes- pulling out two hooded sweatshirts and two pairs of sweatpants.
> 
>    “Here, change into this. It’s always colder up here.” He tossed over the clothes.
> 
>    Sanji unballed the sweatshirt and looked it over, turning up his nose.
> 
>    “Tsk.. terrible taste. And it smells horrible.. but I guess I can’t comfortably sleep in a suit..”
> 
>    He gave in and undid his tie and shirt, wincing as he slipped the hoodie over his head. It reeked like Zoro was sparring in it for a week straight.
> 
>    “Oi seriously why does this smell so bad?! Do you ever wash your clothes??”
> 
>    Zoro grumbled something rude under his breath as he slipped on his own hoodie.
> 
>    “Shut up. At least it’s warmer.”
> 
>    The cook decided not to even sniff the pants- certain he wouldn’t be pleased. He pulled the blanket up over his legs and began to undo his belt. Zoro raised his eyebrow.
> 
>    “Uh, why are you hiding yourself? You realize we all take baths together right? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before... unless you’re not wearing any underwear...” Zoro seemed to be suddenly lost in thought.
> 
>    Sanji swiftly kicked him in the shin, knocking him back into reality.
> 
>    “Oi, pervert! Why were you staring like that!!!”
> 
>    A devilish grin formed on the swordsman’s face.
> 
>    “You’re not wearing any, are you cook?~”
> 
>    Sanji felt his face heat up. He quickly slipped off his dress pants and replaced them with Zoro’s sweatpants.
> 
>    “I... usually do, okay?!.. Will you shut up now...”
> 
>    Zoro perked an eyebrow.
> 
>    “Is that so? Hm...”
> 
>    He remained lost in thought longer than Sanji deemed acceptable- resulting in a much harder kick to the shin.
> 
>    “Hmph.. you’re no fun. Here have another bottle.”
> 
>    Zoro tossed him a third bottle and opened a third for himself.
> 
>    “How many bottles did you grab!.. and are you..  _flirting_ with me?!!”
> 
>    Sanji felt his blood run cold as he watched Zoro hesitate to respond.
> 
>    “I don’t know.. am I? Anyway, can you move better now?”
> 
>    Zoro began chugging his booze calmly.
> 
>    The cook snapped into a panic. A bright red blush spread across his cheeks.
> 
>    “D-dont you change the subject..! Are you serious!?....”
> 
>    He stared at Zoro waiting for a proper response. The swordsman leaned his head back and finished off his bottle.
> 
>    “Sorry but the thought of you wearing nothing under my sweatpants is kinda hot.. you understand.. right, ladies man?
> 
>    Sanji couldn’t move.
> 
>    “W-what?...”
> 
>    “So like I asked before, do you think you can move yet? I’m getting hungry from all this delicious booze.. could go for some rice balls.” He stood up and peered out the windows, looking for any awake crew mates who might witness them.
> 
>    Sanji remained in shock, unsure of whether to keep asking questions or just keep drinking. Surely Zoro must be joking. He choked out the only response he could think of.
> 
>    “Zoro.. are you really doing this again..? I told you a while ago to stop messing with me.. ”
> 
>    The swordsman seemed unbothered.
> 
>    “I wasn’t then and I’m not now. Now come on- since i know you can walk.. I want rice balls.”
> 
>    He grabbed the cooks arm and tugged at him to get up before he could keep arguing him.
> 
>    “But I...”
> 
>    “Come on! Don’t make me carry you again, infant cook..” He pulled Sanji up to his feet and started towards the door.
> 
>    “O-oi! How the hell are you going to act like that and expect me to not have a reaction! Forget the food for a second!” He waited for some sort of punchline.
> 
>    “Oh, good. You heard me. Rice balls. Hungry. Now cook.”
> 
>    Sanji growled in annoyance and tried to wrestle his wrist free from Zoro’s grip.
> 
>    “OH MY GOD! IF I SAY I’LL MAKE YOU THE RICE BALLS WILL YOU STOP BEING AN IDIOT!?” He stood up from the bed and Smashed his forehead into the other man’s in anger.
> 
>    Zoro smiled coyly at the blonde and let go of the grip his wrist.
> 
>    “Yeah. I’m outta booze too.. need more. Let’s go.” He started drunkly down the ladder.
> 
>    The cook mumbled obscenities to himself and scouted the area from the window, deeming it safe for him to go down. He followed the impatient idiot down the ladder and into the kitchen.
> 
>    
> 
>    
> 
>    


	3. Chapter 3

When Sanji reached the foot of the ladder Zoro was already in the kitchen rummaging through crates for more booze- The swordsman always had extra stashed somewhere. He grabbed as many bottles as he could fit in his harimaki and set them to the side.

   Sanji gathered what he needed to make the rice balls as quietly as possible. Any loud noise resembling cooking would be enough to wake the always hungry captain from his sleep- surely sending him barreling into the kitchen. He threw together the midnight snack while Zoro watched him from over his shoulder. As he began plating, a mossy head plopped onto his shoulder.

   “Looks good...” Zoro opened his mouth like a bird expecting to be fed.

   The cook’s face flushed pink at the unexpected contact.

   “I-I’m not feeding you.. dumbass.”

   The swordaman nudged his head lazily into the crook of Sanji’s neck, hoping that somehow he could persuade him into his request. He suddenly wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist, encircling him from behind.

   “C’mon cook.. Why not? I even shared my sake with you..~”

   All the booze in the world couldn’t have prepared Sanji for Zoro acting like this towards him. His hands shook as his body disobeyed his mind and fed the marimo a rice ball.

   Zoro munched it down and quickly opened his mouth again, asking for another.

   The cook hesitantly placed another rice ball in Zoro’s mouth

   “If i ask why you’re hugging me you’re just going to ignore me right?”

   Zoro ate the snack in one bite.

  “( _Munch_ ) You got it.” He opened for another.

   Sanji looked down at the arms keeping him hostage- trying to decide if he hated it.

   “I said I’d make you food but I don’t remember offering to help you eat it..”

   “Yeah, but it’s better this way..”

   Zoro mumbled almost shyly- tightening his grip and pulling the other man in closer.

   The cook turned completely red faced, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away.

   “..Uh.. _okay_.. b-but why are you acting so strange tonight?..”

   He felt the swordsman sneak his lips into the nape of his neck. 

   “If you hate it, I’ll stop..”

   Sanji swore he must have drank too much and was now either hallucinating or dreaming. He stood frozen, trying to think of what to say or do- but his mouth refused to cooperate and speak.

   The swordsman planted a gentle kiss where his lips were buried, sending a wave of shivers down Sanji’s spine.

   “If i kiss your bruises, will you keep feeding me?~”

   The cook’s body began melting into Zoro, it’s owner void of his senses. 

   “F..fine.”

   He fed him another rice ball.

   Zoro smiled as he finished. Sanji didn’t seem to be fighting him anymore.

   “Feels good to have someone care about you, doesn’t it?”

   Sanji bashfully scrunched up his face.

   “Sh..shut up..”

   The swordsman poked his nose playfully at the other man’s ear.

   “Do you want me to stop?”

   He slowly grazed his lips from Sanji’s ear down to his shoulder- nipping gently around his bruised skin.

   Sanji felt weak- weak enough to allow Zoro to take advantage of him in his own kitchen. He managed to choke out a grunt and leaned his neck opposite the marimo’s touch- which seemed to be acceptable as an answer.

   Zoro took that as permission to take the cook’s skin between his lips and gently suck it into his mouth. He grabbed tightly onto his sweatshirt as he kissed every part of his neck. Sanji melted into Zoro’s body.

   “Ngh.. damnit.. what are you getting at, m-mosshead...”

   Zoro chuckled, vibrating the sensitive skin on the other’s ear.

   “I already told you... I’m hungry..”

   He took the cook’s earlobe into his mouth and sucked at it- tantalizing it with his tongue.

   Sanji struggled to remain upright. Zoro was actually pretty good at what he was doing. He cursed himself in his head for allowing the swordsman to make him feel this way. He noticed that his sweatpants were beginning to contour to the growing problem within them.

   “Ahh... I’m gonna kick your ass tomorrow.. definitely going to.. kick your ass.....” 

   His words didn’t sound believable at all. 

   Zoro smirked and continued his barrage of kisses. The cook’s bashful but still characteristic demeanor was just turning him on more.

   “You seem to be getting into this..”

   The cook felt an erection demanding attention on his backside. Half of him wanted to kick the swordsman into the sea, but the other half of him seemed to be in control for the time being. He turned around to face Zoro- making it a point to avoid any eye contact.

   “I.. don’t hate it..”

    Zoro licked his lips seductively and yanked the cook in even closer, immediately noticing that sanji seemed to be hard too. He moved a hand to Sanji’s chin and tilted it up towards his gaze.

   “It wouldn’t be a problem if I moved on to something more tasty, right?~”

   His feral grin paralyzed the cook.

   “N...no way.. tha-thats-”

   The swordsman moved his face closer to fill the space between them. He brushed away the hair covering the cook’s eye, revealing his usually hidden second swirly brow. The corners of his lips curled at the sight.

   “Heh... cute.”

   Sanji blushed profusely, feeling slightly violated.

   “H-hey! Don’t think you can just do anything you-“

   Zoro cut him off with a gentle kiss on his eyebrow.

   “But I can’t help myself... sexy cook~” He sang his words.

   Sanji practically melted into himself, still certain he must be dreaming. Sure they’ve gotten a little closer than usual a few times in the past- but never has Sanji allowed him to get further than a few suggestive comments without backlash- But he seemed much _different_ this time, like he really wanted to impress him. The idiot was acting almost smitten.

   “I guess this is better than you trying to snatch me out of nowhere and stick your tongue down my damn throat...”

   Zoro chuckled.

   “If i recall.. back in Zou when I came on to you, you told me I was an unromantic brute... so i decided to try a different approach. Is this any better?”

   Sanji took a deep breath and bit his tongue. He diverted his gaze to settle on Zoro’s lips. The urge to slap him was overwhelming.

   “O-oi... if i do it just this _one_ time, will you leave me alone?..”

   Zoro pushed his chest into Sanji’s, slightly pushing him backwards.

   “No. That’s not what I want, dumbass... I want you.” He frowned as he pushed him further, backing him into the counter.

   “I almost lost you to some woman when you were at that damn cake place... I don’t want that happening again.”

   Sanji stared at him blankely, genuinely confused.

   “W-what, lost me? I thought you just wanted to get laid or something...”

   Zoro’s face lost any semblance of softness.

   “No! You idiot... is that really how you think of me!? I... care about you, okay?”

   His voice softened and cracked towards the latter part of his sentence.

   Sanji’s heart seemed to skip a few beats. Hearing the usually unapologetically brutal man show him a softer side was starting to get to him. A sense of warmness rushed over him as he watched Zoro divert his eyes shyly to the floor. 

   “Heh.. so you actually like me, eh marimo?~ Why didn’t you just tell me that before?”


	4. Chapter 4

   The kitchen was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic. Zoro swallowed thickly at the cook’s statement.

   “I made it pretty obvious.. Look, if that’s too much for you I get it.. I’ll stop coming onto you.. ”

   Sanji relaxed his body as his lips curled into a warm smile.

   “I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself. I wouldn’t have told you that you weren’t romantic enough if I didn’t want you to try...”

   He tried to bring Zoro’s face into focus through his booze goggle vision. The swordsman looked uncharacteristicly soft- causing the blonde to widen his grin. His arms wrapped around the other man’s waist to mimic the hold he had on him as he purred into the man’s ear.

   “So you’re saying you want to be _my_ shitty marimo?~”

   Zoro’s body stiffened. He placed his forehead onto Sanji’s.

   “S-something like that..”

   The cook looked him in the eye- trying to take in the moment while also enjoying teasing him. His hold tightened, pulling the swordsman’s face in tantalizingly close. 

   “I want to slap you, you know that?”

   Zoro chuckled.

   “Why’s that?”

   “Because if I don’t slap you, I might do something else..”

   He brought his hand up to Zoro’s face as if he was slapping it, but rested it on his cheek instead. The swordsman tilted his head in the direction of the other man’s hand. 

   “If you do something else, will you regret it?”

   Sanji took a moment to think- making a pleased face when he came to his decision.

   He planted his lips affirmingly on Zoro’s- moving his hand up to the back of the other’s head to tousle his hair. The swordsman’s cheeks burned red, completely taken aback by the unexpected kiss.

   “Hm. Nope I don’t regret that.. but I still want to slap you.”

   Zoro rolled his eyes at the stupid cook and yanked him back into a long kiss- instantly shutting him up. He sucked and nipped at the other man’s lips until he parted them, allowing his tongue access. The cook moaned into the kiss, causing Zoro to thrust his tongue in roughly.

   “Shut up.”

   Sanji went to say something smart but his mouth was taken captive again as soon as he opened it to speak. He found his pants tightening to an uncomfortable level, in need of attention.

   Zoro noticed immediately, pushing his hips into the blonde’s growing issue. He moved his hands down to cup the cook’s ass- grinding their erections together.

   The other man seemed to be entirely smitten- desperately grinding himself into Zoro’s thigh. They parted their lips to catch their breath.

   “Do I have to be more blunt?” The swordsman panted into the other’s lips, just grazing them.

   Sanji bit his lip and looked Zoro in the eye with a feral grin.

   “Please, be more blunt.”

   Zoro had never heard sweeter words uttered from anybody. He put his hands on the cook’s bare chest and ripped off his hoodie- tossing it blindly somewhere behind him.

   “I can get to the point, that is.. if you can handle it, ero cook.~”

   Sanji’s skin prickled at the chilly air but was quickly warmed by Zoro’s lips kissing a trail down his neck and chest. He had his way with the cook’s skin as he slid each of his nipples in his mouth- showing both of them equal attention. Sanji watched the other enjoy himself with a drunkenly perverted expression. He placed his hand on Zoro’s head and pushed at it gently downward.

   “Oi! Thought you wanted me to be romantic, impatient pervert..”

   Sanji chuckled and pushed Zoro’s head down more forcefully.

   “If you’re going to try to woo me, then you have plenty of time to be romantic.. but right now i’m drunk and want you to suck my dick.”

   Zoro almost choked.

   “Hah! An hour ago you ‘hated me’ and now you’re demanding i suck your dick? And you wonder why I can’t stand you...”

   “Oh you can stand me. It’s entirely your fault I’m like this so it’s the least you can do..”

   Sanji ran his thumb along the contour of Zoro’s jaw.

   The swordsman looked up in disbelief.

   “So if we’re going to be doing things like this- what do we do about the crew? I’m already certan you’d want to keep this a secret..”

   Sanji gazed down at Zoro and lowered his face to kiss him.

“You know me well.. But I’m not a total asshole.. so maybe one day- but for now let’s just keep it between us. 

“Fine by me.. I wouldn’t want the ladies you love so much knowing what you’re really into..” 

   Zoro laughed at the realization.

   “HEY! Fuck you mosshead!!!”

   Sanji frowned and aggressively kicked at Zoro’s side.

   “Heh... go ahead and keep kicking me.. I like it rough..”

   He pushed Sanji’s leg back down to the floor and moved in closer, flashing a grin at the angry blonde. 

   “..Y-You’re an idiot...”

   Zoro teasingly planted kisses along the cooks pant line-knowing that'd shut up him. He painstakingly dragged his tongue over his pelvic bone. 

   “Don’t get me wrong, the rice balls were good.. but this is more like what I was hoping for.~”

   Sanji immediately forgot what he was mad about. His race flushed red with heat as Zoro toyed with his sensitive skin. The bulge in his sweatpants was begging to be let free.

   The swordsman eyed the growing issue, deciding to tease him just a little more. He thumbed the tip through his pants as he dragged his tongue along it’s outline- causing the blonde to arch his back slightly. A small amount of pre-cum was leaking through the gray fabric, leaving a salty taste in Zoro’s mouth. His own erection was becoming painful as well. He palmed himself through his pants as he teased the cook.

   “Ngh.. t-take it in your mouth already...”

   Sanji couldn’t take his eyes off of what Zoro was doing.

   The swordsman yanked forward at the band of the sweatpants, exposing Sanji’s full arousal. He took a moment to enjoy the view before lapping up the fluid at the leaking tip.

   The cook’s mouth gaped open at the sensation- eyes still fixated on the top of Zoro’s mossy green head.

   He gripped the base and brought the tip in, sucking in inch by inch until the whole thing was in his mouth. The blonde’s hips began to rock with Zoro’s motions to match him. The warm mouth encircling him wasn’t a woman’s, but he had no complaints. Sanji grabbed on to the other’s hair and helped him with his movements. 

   Both of the men were too lost in their current situation to notice that there was a commotion starting out on deck. A loud bang from a nearby door slamming caused the swordsman to startle and jump to his feet- covering up Sanji with his lower body and turning his attention to the galley door.

   


	5. Chapter 5

   The boy’s faces were whitewashed with a ghoulish paleness. They stared at the window, looking for any sign of foul play.

   Sanji’s eyes were met with the slight shadow of a long lose by the very bottom of the window. His blood immediately redirected to pool in his face, turning it beet red.

   Zoro pulled Sanji’s sweatpants back up to re-cover him while scowling angrily at the window.

   “I could have sworn they were all asleep..”

   The cook hopped off the counter and began barreling violently toward the door. He shouted out to the window.

   “USOPP YOU PIECE OF SHIT I KNOW THAT’S YOU!! IF I SEE YOU WHEN I OPEN THIS DOOR I’M FEEDING YOU TO THE FISH!!!”

   The galley door swung open with a loud slam. Cowered under the window was indeed Usopp- his mouth covered by a large robotic hand. The intruders faces twisted with fear at the sight of Sanji’s rage.

   “FRANKY?! YOU TOO?! WHAT ARE YOU MORONS DOING OUT HERE!!”

   The cook lifted Usopp up by the collar and slammed their foreheads together- making the sniper scream at the top of his lungs.

   Franky nervously approached Sanji, trying to diffuse the escalating situation.

   “Y-Yo Sanji!.. W-We were just worried when you never came to bed.. s-so we came out looking for you... and we heard some noose coming from the kitchen, so we wanted to see if it was you!... But you  seem to be s- _super_!... So we’ll just go burn our eyes out and get back to bed okay!?..”—

   Sanji’s foot swiftly met the shipwrights jaw.

   “NEITHER OF YOU SAW _SHIT_ , GOT IT?!!”

   The sniper began to cry and attempt to wiggle out of the cooks tight hold.

   “WAHHHH WE DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING I SWEAR!! JUST DON’T KILL MEEEE!!!”

   The girls quarters door swung open violently, pushed by the awoken navigator. She gritted her teeth and knocked Sanji hard in the head.

   “WHAT’S WITH ALL THE YELLING OUT HERE?!! YOU IDIOTS SHOULD BE ASLEEP! WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!!!!”

   Sanji’s body withdrew into itself as he shrunk in fear. He turned his attention to Nami.

   “N-NAMI-SAN! I’m so sorry to wake you my dear!!! You see.. these _IDIOTS_ were just about to go back to bed **RIGHT**?!”

   He snarled viciously at the collapsed sniper.

“AHHH NAMI HELPPP ME! HES GOING TO KILL ME FOR SURE THIS TI—“

   Usopp choked after being squeezed too tightly by the panicking cook.

   “SHUT UP LONGNOSE OR I WON’T EVEN HESITATE!!!!!”

   Nami sighed and took a moment to assess the situation. She spotted the large bruise sprawling across Sanji’s whole neck.

   “Um, Sanji-kun? How did you get that big bruise on your neck?.. You look pretty drunk too..”

   Her eyes wandered down to the cook’s messed up sweatpants.

   “And why the hell are you wearing Zoro’s workout pants..?”

   Sanji’s vision went double for a moment as he struggled to quickly think of excuses.

   “N-NO, _NO_! These are my pants! I was j-just.. having a few glasses of wine in the kitchen... and then that stupid swordsman attacked me!.. A-And he uh.. pushed me pretty hard and I got this bruise!”

   He forced a bright creepy smile.

   “Right... then why are you trying to kill Usopp and Franky?

   Nami lowered her brow and looked at Usopp for answers.

   Sanji opened his mouth to come up with a believable answer but nothing came out. Zoro walked up behind him from the kitchen.

   “The cook’s pathetic whining from our fight woke them up... guess Usopp called him out on it and pissed him off.”

   Sanji slowly creaked his head towards Zoro with blank white eyes.

   “I CAN HANDLE THIS MYSELF MOSSHEAD, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!”

   Nami brought her attention to the swordsman.

   “Well you look way drunker than usual.. we’re you two drinking together or something?”

   Zoro shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

   “Yeah, so what? The cook’s got a drinking problem and I won’t say no to a drin—“

   Sanji interrupted him with a swift kick to the shin and a hiss.

   “HEY! YOU’RE THE ONE WITH A DRINKING PROBLEM, _BAKA_! JUST GO BACK TO YOUR WATCH!!”

   He pushed Zoro trying to get him to move but he wouldn’t budge.

   “I DRINK FOR PLEASURE! AND LAST TIME I CHECKED _YOU_ PICKED A FIGHT WITH _ME_!”

   He shoved Sanji back stubbornly.

   “WILL YOU TWO **SHUT** **UP**! You’re going to wake the whole crew!.... Usopp, Franky- **GO** **TO BED**!”

   An ominous darkness surrounded  Nami’s figure.

   “AHHHH NAMI’S SCARYYYY!!— ..Well it’s not like I’ll live to see tomorrow anyway, so i guess I’d prefer to die in my sleep...”

   Nami rolled her eyes.

   “Why do you keep saying you’re going to die? Sanji can’t be that mad over you annoying him...”

   Sanji’s eyes twitched back in Usopp’s direction, giving him a dark stare with murderous intent.

   “FRANKY YOU TALK THEY'RE BOTH TOO SCARYYY!!!”

   Usopp slipped the cooks grip and cowered back under Franky’s arm.

   The shipwright nervously stood up, bringing Usopp up with him.

   “O-Okay Nami we’re off to bed now!!.. Oh and Sanji... um, since we didn’t break our promise can you just forget this ever hap—“

   “ _ **NOTHING**_ **HAPPENED**.”

   Sanji gave a terrifying glare.

   Franky and Usopp shut up and quickly ran off to the safety of the men’s quarters, certain they wouldn’t hear the end of this anytime soon.

   Nami watched as the horrified boys ran off.

   “Wow Sanji you really are worked up over this... I’m thinking this story you’re telling me is missing something important..”

   Sanji’s blood ran cold.

   “N-Nami-swan.. I assure you I’m telling the truth!! Y-You don’t have to worry about any more interruptions from your beauty sleep, s-so sorry about waking you my love!!!~”

   He tried his hardest to act natural.

   Nami smirked knowingly- causing Sanji to practically stop breathing.

   “You two were caught, weren’t you?”

   The cook’s brain blanked out completely. Zoro pushed him behind him and tried to keep a poker face.

   “Caught what, drinking together?”

   The navigator giggled and shook her head at the panicking boys.

   “Oh you were doing more than just drinking together... Why is Sanji wearing your sweatpants? And why are they all wet looking?.. It looks like you’re not telling me something.. like you boys were getting along just a bit too well..”

   She once-overed the horrified cook, flicking her eyes up to look directly at him.

   “Sanji-kun.. you wouldn’t lie to me, would you?~”

   Sanji stood completely frozen- too in shock to even fall for Nami’s trap. His hands shook violently as he tried to maintain eye contact. He still couldn’t speak.

   “Did Usopp and Franky see something they weren’t meant to see?~”

   Zoro growled and nudged Sanji back more into the doorway- trying to hide him from Nami’s view.

   “Go to bed Nami.”

   The air began to thicken, making Sanji feel like he was suffocating.

   “Um, Don’t tell me what to do. Just admit you were having sex and I’ll gladly leave you alone.. for now.”

   Zoro couldn’t keep his calm composure.

   “What?! Like hell I’d admit anything to you! It doesn’t matter what we were doing, and it’s none of your business anyway!!”

   He suddenly felt a firm grasp on his arm. He turned to see Sanji looking like he could die at any moment.

   “That’s as good as a confession.. I mean, the tension between you two was obvious... but I didn’t think either of you would ever actually do anything about it..”

   “THAT’S ENOUGH NAMI!”

   Zoro felt the grip on his arm tighten further, then release completely. Sanji dashed away- headed off the ship in a panic.

   “Oi!! Where are you— wait!”

   The darkness was making it difficult for Zoro to keep an eye on what direction the cook was headed.

   “Damnit!! Why couldn’t you just keep your mouth shut?! You know how much his facade means to him..”

   Nami couldn’t help but feel guilty for upsetting Sanji so badly. She twisted her face and shouted out.

   “SANJI-KUN!!! IT’S OKAY- COME BACK AND TALK TO ME!”

   The cook kept running, deaf to any calls from back on the Sunny. Zoro watched his head begin to disappear from crew into the surrounding forest.

   “Shit.. I’m going after him to make sure he doesn’t just off the island or do something stupid... just keep this quiet, _okay_?!”

   Zoro dashed off in Sanji’s direction as Nami called out after him. He ignored whatever she said, focusing on keeping sight of the bobbling blonde head in the distance. He cursed under his breath as he tried to keep up.

   


	6. Chapter 6

   Sanji’s mind had powered down completely, leaving him an anxious mess of self-doubt. He sprinted chaotically through the dark forest- his only objective to flee from his awkward confrontation.

   His vision blurred from the excess adrenaline as the trees in the distance began to blend into a foggy maze. _This must be what the moss head feels like whenever directions are involved... oh- Zoro._

The cook’sthoughts flipped to the man he left behind. How was he going to feel being abandoned in a difficult situation like that? Everything that happened tonight actually made Sanji.. happy- Something he never thought the marimo could ever make him feel. Yet.. getting caught the abrupt way they did still scared him to death. He wasn’t necessarily _embarrassed_  that he was with a guy, but the fact that it was Roronoa Zoro- The idiotic swordsman he could only get along with if his life depended on it.. that was just _scandalous_.

   The weight of what he just did became painfully apparent. Zoro- though still Zoro- did everything right tonight... and for once he let down his guard to make him happy. Through all the years since they met, they have slowly been finding each other more tolerable- but lately Sanji could sense things changing between them. Back when they just landed in Zou, Zoro got the balls to openly flirt with him for the first time. Ever since then it seemed like their fights have had even more venom behind them, almost like Zoro was hurt that his advances were dismissed as a joke..

   All of that aside- Sanji _did_ find himself lingering his gaze on the marimo just a little longer than he should.. and he sometimes may have fantasized about what it would be like to be closer to him, but over his dead body would he ever admit that out loud. The idea that he was not only messing around with Zoro, but falling for him too? Too much.

   Why did that idiot have to have such a smooth side? Damn bastard.. it wasn’t fair. In the midst of overthinking, Sanji found his path getting a little muddy. He could swear a river was nearby.. a great place to hide for the night. 

   He ran up to the riverbank and collapsed to his knees, then to his back- He must have ran at least a mile. As he lay and try to catch his breath he began muttering out loud to himself.

   “Ngh.. Nami must think I’m such a damned liar... claiming to hate the bastard but- oh? What’s that? Sanji getting off from that same guy? Oh Sanji-kun I thought you loved the ladies! What about me? Aren’t I the light of your life?! Why would you choose a stupid marimo over a sweet woman like me?—- OWWW!!!”

   His ramblings were cut short from a kick to the head, sending him jumping up to his feet to defend himself against whatever just did that.

   “WHO’S THERE!? I’LL KILL YOU BASTARD!!!!”

   The shadow before him reached out to grab hold of his collar.

   “It’s just me you idiot! What the hell are you muttering about?”

   Sanji slowly blinked his eyes, trying to adjust them to focus on the shadow’s face through his drunken haze. He could make out a scowl and gold earrings.

   “Z-Zoro? What the hell... did you follow me here?!”

   He felt the grip on his collar loosen.

   “Yeah, you speedy bastard... What’s your damn problem running off like that?!!”

   Sanji lowered his guard and took a step backwards, trying to balance himself.

   “Well what was I supposed to do?!! Nami-san.. longnose.. damn cyborg... they all found out in a matter of minutes that we were.. ngh...”

   He growled into his palm while re-living the overwhelming situation.

   Zoro took a deep breath and pulled the still panicking man into an embrace- ignoring his attempts to squirm away.

   “Will you just calm down? I know it sucked but they’re not going to think differently about you..”

   Sanji eventually stopped his squirming and gave up- The marimo actually ran after him even though he left him behind to deal with their problem alone- he supposed he at least deserved his cooperation.

   “Look.. I’m sorry I ran, okay? But I wasn’t ready for all of that..”

   A sudden overwhelming urge to cry came washing over him. Zoro must have sensed that because he was already wiping the stray hairs off of his hidden eye.

   “And I’m sorry things happened that way.. but it’s going to be okay.”

   A disobeying tear rolled down Sanji’s cheek as the swordsman ran his fingers through his hair as if to calm him. He cursed himself for allowing himself to show such weakness. 

   “I.. I don’t know what to do... I acted like s-such a coward..”

   Zoro tightened his grip and pulled the blonde head into the crook of his neck- planting a kiss on his forehead.

   “It’ll blow over, I promise. Can you just come back to the ship with me?”

   Sanji thought it over- deciding it was probably in his best interest. The crew was definitely asleep by now anyway.. He took a deep breath and wrapped his wobbly arms around the swordsman's waist.

   “Well I was going to sleep here, but I guess I can come back.. N-no way am I facing Nami-san though... anyway why did you come after me?”

   Zoro rolled his eyes.

   “Why do you think, idiot? I couldn’t just let your drunk ass run off in the middle of the night..”

   “Hm? Oh~ was marimo-kun worried about me or something?”

   The entertained blonde seemed to perk up a little.

   “I.. no.. tch... I just had to make sure you didn’t go do something stupid that you’d regret later.. or get lost.”

   Sanji’s lips curled up at the corners.

   “You can’t lecture me about getting lost.. just admit you were worried about me, liar moss.”

   “Hmph. You admit to me that you like that i was worried about you first, swirly bastard.”

   “Ah~.. so you admit it then. Thank you for the concern, but I can handle myself.”

   Zoro released his hold and shoved the idiot back off his body.

    “As if!.. damn you dartbrows..”

   He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

   Sanji allowed himself to crack a small, accomplished smile. The marimo was actually pretty cute when he was embarrassed..

   “Heh.. anyway, I gotta say I’m impressed at how you’re keeping your cool through all of this.. you don’t seem to care that we got caught at all.”

   Zoro crossed his arms defiantly.

   “Why should I care about that? I don’t care what they think about who I choose to suck off while they were all _supposed_ to be asleep..”

   Sanji choked on a held in laugh.

   “You freaking dumbass.. why’d you have to say it like that..”

   “Are you embarrassed it was me?” Zoro asked sounding almost bitter.

   The cook frowned at his bluntness. Here he was having a breakdown and Zoro didn’t seem to have a care in the world.. except-  Sanji took a moment to think.

   “Tonight, yes.. but i’m man enough to own up to what I did and admit I.. like.. someone...”

   A deep blush formed on his cheeks, thankfully hidden by the darkness. He bit his tongue at his confession.

   “So admit it then. Tell me how you really feel about me.. unless you’re too..-“

   “Shut it marimo!!! I can do it.. just.. give me a minute...”

   Zoro watched as the flustered cook lost himself deep in thought again. He kicked at the loose dirt near his shoes as if searching for answers. He finally spoke up. 

   “I don’t want to admit it, but..”

  He drew closer to zoro.

   “I could get used to being like this.. with you...”

   The words were gold to Zoro’s ears. He flashed a cocky smirk in the shadows.

   “I barely touched base with you back there cook..”

   Sanji glared into Zoro’s barely visible eye as he closed the space between them- ramming their foreheads together in their usual fashion.

   “B-But its just sex, okay?! Don’t you go getting ideas..”

   The swordsman’s hand reached up to cup the blonde’s cheek, running his thumb along his well defined cheek bone and up to his temple. Sanji couldn’t help but shutter under the gentle touch, losing his tough composure. Zoro purred his words.

   “I guess that’s a start..”

   “Tch, like i’d ever fall for you!..”

   “We’ll see about that..”

   “NO WE WON’T, MARIMO!”

   A bright flush spread to Sanji’s ears, turning them completely red.

   “Cute.. I’ll take what I can get, for now... but if i recall you agreed that i was _your_ marimo earlier~ Am i correct?”

   The cook’s eyes darted towards the ground.

   “I-I did.. but it’s not like you’re my damn boyfriend or anything..”

   “Hmph.. so what is it then?” Zoro looked unamused.

   Sanji turned around and kicked some pebbles into the river absentmindedly.

   “I don’t know.. let me think about it. This is all too confusing right now..”

   Zoro decided now wasn’t a good time to mess with him any further- he was cooperative after all.. He walked up behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

   “I can respect that, love cook~. So can we go back now? I’m ready for bed and I’m sure you are too.”

   “Yeah, sounds great right about now... Damn booze is wearing off and I have something important to do tomorrow anyway so I need my sleep.. Oh.. and.. I wasn’t planning on telling anybody about it.. but I guess I should at least inform you that I’m going to be gone for a few days.. It’s nothing to do with this so don’t think I’m running away...”

   Zoro raised an eyebrow.

   “What? Where the hell are you going and why is it a secret?”

   Sanji grabbed on to the hand’s wrapped around his waist.

   “Remember when you asked me why I was in such a shitty mood the past few days? Well I’m going somewhere tomorrow to take care of it- Don’t concern yourself over it.”

   “Well why can’t you tell the crew where your going? If you just disappear without telling anybody they’re going to come look for you..”

   “I’m going to tell Luffy but where I’m going is none of their business.. Let’s just leave it at that.”

   “You’re going to do something stupid aren’t you..”

   Sanji scowled and turned around to face zoro.

   “What, you don’t trust me?! I can handle this myself and I’m not involving the crew. All anyone needs to know is I’ll be off the island for a few days and will be back within the week..”

   “Off the island?! What the hell are you talking about you idiot! You realize we’re up on a fucking waterfall right?! And you don’t have a boat!... Will you just tell me where you’re going!!”

   “Tch.. If I tell you, you’re just going to give me hell. Can you just drop it and let me handle it!”

   “Hell no!! If I’m going to give you hell then that means it’s idiotic! Why are you being so secretive? ..This is like fucking Whole Cake Island all over again..”

   The cook felt his stomach drop in guilt, remembering how bad he felt sneaking away the first time. He saw the pain in Zoro’s eyes that he was desperately trying to hide and sighed loudly.

   “Because it is.”

   His words fell out of his mouth.

   Zoro’s eyes shot threateningly to Sanji’s.

   “WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT IS?!! DON’T YOU FUCKING TELL ME YOU’RE PLANNING ON GOING BACK THERE- I SWEAR ILL CUT YOU DOWN WHERE YOU STAND—“

   “Zoro- I’m not going back there.... My.. My sister sent me a letter a few days ago. She thinks Judge is planning on attacking the Baratie and that shitty old man.. I have to go and find out what’s going on.. alone.”

   Silence.

   Zoro stood in place, fixed on the blonde’s stern expression.

   “W-what?”

   Sanji reached into his pocket and grabbed his cigarettes with a shaky hand, placing it loosely in his lips and lighting it.

   “See? I can’t involve the crew unless I know what I’m getting into.. Reiju wasn’t sure of it. I plan on going and investigating while undercover.. and if the bastard _is_ up to something- I’ll fucking kill him in his sleep.. not even worth my time to fight him...”

   Zoro couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

   “You... YOU IDIOT! WHAT IF HE’S NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO’S INVOLVED?! THIS IS THE ENTIRE KINGDOMS PLAN IF ANYTHING- SO IF YOU SHOW UP AND STIR UP SHIT THE WHOLE DAMN PLACE WILL TRY AND KILL YOU!!! THEN YOU’LL BE DEAD AND YOUR BROTHERS WILL JUST CARRY OUT THE ATTACK ANYWAY! YOU CAN’T RISK TAKING ON AN ENTIRE KINGDOM BY YOURSELF YOU ABSOLUTE FOOL!!”

   He slammed his fist into Sanji’s jaw- knocking him back onto his ass.

   “I OUGHT TO JUST KILL YOU NOW!! THAT WAY YOU CAN AT LEAST GO DOWN WITH SOME DIGNITY INSTEAD OF FLYING HALFWAY ACROSS THE WORLD TO YOUR DEATH! DIDN’T YOU LEARN ANYTHING FROM THAT SHIT WITH BIG MOM?! YOU NEED YOUR CREW! LOOK WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF LUFFY AND THE OTHERS NEVER CAME TO GET YOUR DUMBASS?!! I NEVER WOULD HAVE SEEN YOU AGAIN AND YOU’D BE DEAD FOR SURE!!.. YOU FUCKING SELFISH—“

   Sanji got up and collapsed onto Zoro, cutting him off from his rant

   “J-JUST STOP!... I can’t bring the whole damn crew on a hunch. Everybody is recovering from what just happened here and for me to involve them in my own drama would be even more selfish. Big mom followed us here because of me. I can’t put the crew in more danger right now.. and if I tell them i know they’ll speak to me like you just did, so please just let this happen the way I want it to..”

   Zoro grabbed tightly onto Sanji’s limp shoulders and shook him violently as if trying to shake sense into him.

   “Damnit cook- that’s what nakama is for!!... You can’t just run off on your own- even for a hunch- and expect it to all go your way. I understand you don’t want the crew worrying about you again, but if Zeff is really in danger then that’s a matter for all of us to handle!!”   

   The swordsman kept eye contact without saying another word for an extended period of time, making Sanji feel like withdrawing into himself. Suddenly he felt fingers interlocking with his own and heard a pained sigh.

   “I’m going with you, and if he’s planning on attacking the Baratie we come back and get at least half the crew.”

   Sanji’s heart almost jumped into his throat.

   “And you can’t tell me no- because when that damn bird gets here I’m getting on it no matter what you do.”

   Zoro’s fingers tightened into a painful grip.

   “Do you understand?”

   The blonde couldn’t break from Zoro’s feral eye contact. He felt a stray tear roll down his cheek and bit his bottom lip.

   “ngh... I guess it’s not a horrible plan.. but you better not tell the crew before we leave- I cannot have them focused on me and worrying..”

   “I won’t. But You have to promise me we come get the crew if the situation calls for it- that’s the only way you’re getting out of this without me kicking your ass.”

   “..Fine.... Damnit moss head what are you doing to me?.. Can we just go back to the ship now..”

   Zoro released his death grip on Sanji’s hands and gently moved his palm to rest of the other man’s moist cheek.”

   “Making sure I keep up the romance... What’s more romantic than meeting the family?... before cutting them in half that is..”

   Sanji couldn’t help but crack a slight smile at the idiot. He nudged his cheek towards the hand.

   “You’re insufferable.”

   “And you're hopeless... but I guess I have a thing for morons.”

   Zoro’s lips curled as he kissed the cook’s cheek. Sanji hummed and started walking towards the ship- grabbing Zoro’s hand as they walked and bickered.

   “I could say the same for myself.”

   “So you’re admitting it then, shit cook?”

   “Tch.. shut up. Learn to quit while you’re ahead..”

   “So I’m ahead?”

   “... I’m going to kick your ass.”

   “I’d love to see you try.”

   “I would if I wasn’t so damn tired..”

   “So let’s go to bed.~”

   “You’re sleeping in your own bed.”

   “Only if your in it.”

   “You wish...”

   “I do.”

   “...Fine, but only because if I go into the men’s quarters at this hour I’ll wake them up.”

   “Whatever you gotta tell yourself...”

   “...Tell myself you're an idiot..”

   “ _Your_ idiot.~”

   “Shut up.. stubborn marimo.”

   “I’m gonna make you regret telling me to close my mouth one day..”

   “Pervert.. if you try anything tonight I’ll bite you.”

   “Was that supposed to turn me on?”

   “Obviously not.. stupid.”

   “After we deal with your shitty family I’m going to take you up on that..”

   “I hate you.”

   “No you don’t.”

   

   

 


End file.
